A New Beginning
by Shy1
Summary: I don't know how eles to summarize this execpt that it envolves The Rock and a car accident (Where are all the Rocky stories enough with The Hardy Boys)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
It was a cool October day and Dwayne had just gotten home from a two weeklong road trip. He was really excited to be lying in his own bed and knowing that Dany would be home from work soon added to his excitement. His mind trailed off into a daydream thinking about how much he missed Dany while he was gone. He was brought back to reality by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi sweetie", answered the voice.  
  
"Oh, hey mom what's going on?"  
  
Nothing much, I just decided to call since you're to busy to call me". Dwayne frowned lost for words as he realized that he hadn't called his mom lately.  
  
"Don't worry about it I understand that you're busy it's fine, really", she said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Mom, I'm really sorry, this week has been crazy for me, it won't happen again" Dwayne apologized profusely. "I'll come by later to see you and Dad, I just want to be here when Dany gets home ok."  
  
"Sweetie it's fine I understand." Amused by Dwayne's guilt trip." I'll see you later, love you."  
  
"Love you too." Dwayne rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone; his mom really knew how to get to him.  
  
Focusing his attentions back to the television he heard the bedroom door open his heart did a summersault when Dany walked in the room. He almost broke his neck trying out of the bed to make his way to his wife. She was just as excited about seeing him, she screamed and jumped into his arms. They both stood there locked in a passionate kiss neither willing to let go.  
  
"Ooh baby I missed you so much." Dany looked into her husband's eyes and saw the love that has been melting her heart for over ten years now.  
  
"I missed you too, more than you will ever know. So how was your day?" Dany gave a long sigh as she pulled herself out of Dwayne's arms.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Dwayne whispered concerned by her reaction  
  
"It's nothing I just had a lot of work today and a really long board meeting." She avoided looking into his eyes for fear that he would know she was lying. "But never might that you feeling ok I saw you match last night and it's seems like you took a pretty nasty fall."  
  
"I had a headache earlier but I'm fine now," Dwayne said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Good because I need you right now and I don't want any headaches getting in the way." Knowing exactly what that meant Dwayne didn't say a word he just scooped Dany in his arms, laid her on the bed and began unbuttoning her blouse. As he kissed up and down her neck Dany closed her eyes and inhaled Dwayne's scent. She could tell that he had taken a shower not to long ago and the sweet aroma was driving he crazy. Being so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize that Dwayne already had her topless as he kissed down to her belly button. It was then that Dany remembered that she had something really important to tell Dwayne but she couldn't interrupt him now.  
  
At this point Dwayne felt like he was going to explode and could take it no more so he just tore his own clothes off not giving Dany a chance to help him. When they were both naked Dwayne slowed down remembering that he and Dany hadn't made love in two weeks and he wanted this moment to last forever. He slowly lowered himself down to her and they united in the most beautiful way imaginable.  
  
"Oh Dwayne" was the only thing that escaped Dany's lips as Dwayne took her to a whole new level. She lifted his head to see the statement on his face; she could never tell what he was feeling because he was such a quiet lover. Just as Dwayne looked into her eyes he let out a soft moan and his body began to shake uncontrollably, this let her know that he enjoyed her as much she did him.  
  
"I love you Puskins" hearing these words was to much for Dany to take as her eyes filled with tears she could no longer hold back. They kissed each other in the most loving way possible as they lay recovering from the sensation.  
  
Dwayne carefully crawled out of bed not wanting to wake up Dany; he went to the kitchen to fix something for Dany to eat. After looking around the kitchen he decided to just order Chinese one of Dany's favourite foods. When the food arrived Dwayne went upstairs woke Dany up and told her dinner was in the kitchen and that he was going to his parents for awhile. He kissed her goodbye, mean while Dany could feel tears swelling up in her eyes she needed to let Dwayne know what was going on with her so she promised to tell him as soon as he got back.  
  
Dwayne got in his car and immediately turned the radio on. As he was pulling out of the driveway Leann Rimes song 'How Do I Live' came on and he instantly thought about Dany. He whispered, "baby, I love you so much" even though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
  
Dwayne decided to take a short cut to his parents house, the sooner he gets there the soon he'll get home.  
  
Dwayne turned off on to dark quiet road that isn't travelled by many people. In a distance he could see what appeared to been two of cars driving side-by-side coming towards him. "What the fuck is this person doing?" He suddenly applied the brakes but the other cars didn't seem to be slowing down, Dwayne just froze in his seat as the bright lights blinded him. Then it was all over just as suddenly as it was started. 


	2. Ch 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Rocky Johnson quickly sat up and looked at the clock that showed 1:00am he then reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered unsure of what to expect. "Hi dad, um by any chance is Dwayne still there?" Dany's voice was shaky hoping to hear good news.  
  
"Uh Dwayne? I haven't seen Dwayne today. What's going on?" Rocky could feel his heart pounding in his ear from fear.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't seen Dwayne? He left home around 9:00 to visit you." By now Dany was downright hysterical, horrible thoughts ran through her head and she tried to shake them away.  
  
"Where could he be something bad had to have happen to him it's not like him to be out this late without calling me." There were tears streaming down her face and her breathing was shallow.  
  
"What's wrong, tell me what's going on." Ata was now awake wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Calm down Dany I'm sure Dwayne's fine he probably fell asleep at his cousin's house, I'll call and find out then call you back." Before Dany could say anything Rocky hung up.  
  
Dany slammed down the phone in frustration, for the fourth time she tried calling Dwayne's cellular phone and got no answer. Then she looked down and put her hand on her stomach and thought about what was going on inside her that Dwayne did not know about.  
  
"Baby where are you?" she whispered to herself, some how hoping to get and answer. She decided to lye down and rest when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered timidly, afraid of what was about to be said.  
  
"Hello, can I speak with Mrs. Dany Johnson?" answered the strange voice.  
  
"This is she." Dany's heart was in her mouth.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson this is Detective Rolle from Davy Police Station I'm sorry to be calling you at this hour but your husband was involved in a car accident. You need to come to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
Dany couldn't speak her worst nightmare had come to reality all she could do to stop her chest from bursting was scream and slam down the phone. She didn't know what to do, where to turn, or what to say. She sat still for a few minutes to calm down and figure out what to do next. 


	3. Ch 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
::Chapter 3::  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ata, something terrible has happen, Dwayne's been in a car accident." Dany felt as though her world had ended and if Dwayne were dead then she would have no reason to go on living.  
  
"Oh dear God no, please God no, this can't be happening." Ata dropped the phone and fell into Rocky's arms. "Dwayne got into an accident," she screamed not being able to hold herself up. Rocky reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Dany? Where is Dwayne?"  
  
"He's at the hospital, I'm on my way over there right now." She said this despite the fact that she didn't think she could drive.  
  
"Ok we'll meet you there." Rocky hung up the phone in a panic; he was so confused he couldn't find his clothes or shoes.  
  
Dany stood outside the hospital waiting for her in laws to arrive, she was to afraid to go inside alone. It was about fifteen minutes before they arrived and together enter the building.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for my son he was involved in a car accident." Rocky asked the nurse.  
  
"Ok sir please have a seat someone will be with you shortly." The nurse quickly walked away to call the doctor.  
  
"Oh God please let Dwayne be ok." Dany prayed silently  
  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Stevenson and you must be the Johnson family. There was a car accident in which one adult male was killed and the other is in surgery. What we need you to do is to go to the morgue to identify the body if you can."  
  
Dany felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of her and she was about to faint. Ata slipped into a trance thinking about seeing her only child laid out on a cold table in a freezer. Rocky fought back his tears and the urge to destroy the hospital because he knew that he had to be the strong one and keep everyone together.  
  
"You two don't have to I'll go and identify the body." Rocky walked away his legs felt like jello; he didn't think he could go through with it. He felt as though he was going to have heart attack as he walked into the morgue. v He looked on the table and saw a watch that he didn't recognise but then again Dwayne had so many watches he wouldn't be able to tell if it was his or not. He stood in front of the freezer as the doctor pulled the draw open; Rocky held his breathe as the doctor unzipped the body bag. 


	4. Ch 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rocky's heart was now in his mouth, he was fighting hard to breathe and was about to pass out as he looked at the bloody face. He then breathed a sigh of relieve upon realizing the face was not that of his son.  
  
"Oh thank you God; doctor, this isn't my son." Rocky smiled half-heartedly and quickly walked away knowing that Dwayne had to be the person that survived the wreck.  
  
"Dwayne's not dead, he's in surgery." Rocky announced happily  
  
Ata and Dany were both ecstatic about the news.  
  
"So he's going to be ok right?" Dany's eyes were filled with tears and she felt at ease somewhat. "It's too soon to say we'll have to wait until he gets out of surgery." Rocky was now smiling; he just knew Dwayne was going to be ok.  
  
Ata had been praying and bargaining with God for the past hour, now she felt as though her prayers had been answered, she knew deep inside her heart that her baby boy was going to be just fine.  
  
It seemed as though an eternity had passed before the doctor came into the waiting room to relate the good news.  
  
"Mr. Johnson's surgery went well but, the next few hours will be crucial and we are going to watch him very closely. Over all we expect him to make a full recovery."  
  
"Can we see him now?" Dany couldn't wait any longer she wanted Dwayne and she wanted him now.  
  
"He's being taken to the ICU right now but as soon as he gets settled you can go in. Also he is sedated so he won't be able to talk however he might be able to hear you so talking to him will help." With that the doctor walked away.  
  
Dany, Ata, and Rocky could hardly contain their happiness and each said a silent thank you to God for what he had done.  
  
"Excuse me." The celebrations were interrupted by a tall dark man. "I'm Detective Rolle I think we spoke earlier; well first and foremost let me say that I am sorry about the accident. Also I regret informing you that Mr. Johnson was a victim of a drag racing accident. Two males were drag racing when one of them collided with Mr. Johnson."  
  
"So you mean to tell me two assholes almost killed my son playing a game?" Rocky was so angry he could feel his ears burning.  
  
"Honey, don't worry about that just concentrate on Dwayne ok?" Ata was trying her best to calm Rocky down and not get angry herself. Dany didn't care about what was being said all she wanted was to be with Dwayne.  
  
Just then the doctor returned letting them know that they could go in and see Dwayne.  
  
Standing outside of the door Dany was shaking uncontrollably, she was afraid to go in because she didn't know what condition Dwayne was in and she didn't know if she could handle seeing tubes an IV's in him.  
  
As the trio step inside and saw the motionless body they all let out a terrified scream. 


	5. Ch 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dwayne didn't look the least bit like himself, his face was swollen and there was dried blood around his eyes. There was a tube down his throat and a machine was breathing for him.  
  
"That's not my child that's not him." Ata cried uncontrollably.  
  
Dany just walked over to the bed slowly and ran her fingers through Dwayne's hair  
  
"Dwayne wake up its Dany. Dwayne, please get up talk to me, I have something to tell you." Dany was getting hysterical, Rocky had to try and calm both of them down.  
  
He looked down at his son with shocked and utter disbelief how could something like this have happened to him.  
  
"Dwayne's going to be fine, let's just let him rest he's had a rough night." Rocky didn't know if he said that to calm his wife and daughter-in- law down or to convince himself.  
  
"I'm not leaving him here I'm staying right here." Dany wasn't going to let anyone convince her of anything different.  
  
She looked back at Dwayne and her mind wondered off to the first night they spent together. It was a night like no other, it was pure romance no sex, no groping, just love. Dany felt at ease with Dwayne because he wasn't like most guys his age who only want sex, something told her that he was sincere in his thinking. He was gentle, he spoke softly he held her the way she wanted to be held and he touch her with such finesse that is only dreamt about. They stayed in Dwayne's dorm room and talked 'til 4am about everything, family, careers, the future, and even the night Dwayne murdered a goat. But that night it was in Dwayne's arms that she cried her first tears of joy, she looked into his brown eyes and fell in love. Resting on his chest hearing his heart beat made her feel safe and on top of the world she vowed never to let him go even if she had to fight for him. 


	6. Ch 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Dany was brought back to reality with Rocky's question.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry but could you get me some coffee please, I need to stay awake." "Dany, Dwayne's not going to get up any time soon, why don't you get some sleep?" Rocky was really worried about her.  
  
"I'm fine; I have to be here when he gets up. Dwayne really needs me." Dany was talking out of desperation.  
  
"Fine I'm going to take Ata home so she can rest I'll see you later." He looked at Dwayne one last time then left.  
  
"Dwayne I know you probably can't hear me but you have to fight you ass off to get out of this, for me, your parents, but especially our child. I've wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant but was waiting for the perfect moment and I guess I waited to long. I know we didn't plan this it just happened I guess; I know you will be really happy about it." Her monologue was interrupted by the nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you but I thought you might want to have these." The nurse handed her Dwayne's wallet, watch, gold chain, and wedding ring.  
  
Dany looked through Dwayne's wallet and smiled as she came to the picture of her sleeping. She could never figure out why Dwayne loved that picture so much. Her smile was quickly wiped away when she picked up his wedding ring. She could feel the tears coming and fought her hardest to hold them back but couldn't. Resting her head on the bed she was taken back to the happiest day of her life May, 3rd 1997 she could hear Dwayne repeating his vow to her "Till death us do part". She never thought that the vow would come back to haunt her, well at least not so soon.  
  
"Dwayne please don't leave me I can't make it without you, I need you here to help me through those difficult days." She felt helpless and it was driving her crazy, she wanted to do something to help him but it was it was totally out of her hands.  
  
By now Dany's eyes were getting heavy and she was fighting a losing battle with sleep. When she could no longer hold out she rested her head in Dwayne's hand and passed out.  
  
Mean while Ata was at home looking through all of The Rock's merchandise she had collected over the years. She never dreamt that her baby would accomplish so much and now she may never get to spend another day with him. When reality began to sink in she knelt on the floor and screamed.  
  
"God, why is this happening? Please don't take my baby from me he's all I have." Rocky rushed in the room and held Ata close to him.  
  
"Calm down honey, the doctor said Dwayne's going to be fine ok. Let's go to bed and later we'll go to the hospital, you'll see he's just fine. He's coming home and everything will go back to the way it was." Rocky was slowly losing his emotional strength, he wanted to cry and scream but he had to be a "rock" for Ata and Dany.  
  
"I just want to hold my little boy and take care of him. If he makes it out of the hospital ok I swear I'll never let him go." With that they both retired for the night. 


	7. Ch 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dwayne awakened suddenly to an empty dark room. He couldn't see his hands in front of his face but there was a powerful force pulling him towards a doorway leading to a bright light. When he crossed the threshold he could see a figure standing before him but he couldn't make out who it was. But as he got closer he realized it was Dany, his heart did summersaults as he reached out to hold her.  
  
"Dany, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had, I got in a car accident and I died and." Dany held up her hand to hush him before he had a chance to finish. She held his ears and pulled his face to hers and kissed him so deeply, so passionately, that it touched his inner most being. Dwayne could feel little DJ starting stir in his place and once that happens there's no turning back. Dany led him by the hand to the fire place where they both sat and held each without saying a word. Dwayne could hear a song playing above, his favorite love making song "Last Night" by AZ Yet.  
  
"Last night, I was inside of you, last night, while making love to you, I saw the sun, the moon, the mountains and the rivers. I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you."  
  
This was all the encouragement Dwayne needed he was ready to get his freak on, so he turned Dany around to face him. He looked at her and screamed in horror, her eyes were missing the sockets were just hollow and black. That blackness engulfed his entire body and Dwayne slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Dany was resting at Dwayne's bed side when the nurses and doctors rushed into the room and started pumping on Dwayne's chest and putting in a breathing tube. She heard the doctor say that he wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. Before she could say anything the nurse pushed her out of the room and closed the door. She stood in the hallway crying scared and confused. 


	8. Ch 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 8 Ata and Rocky were walking down the hall when they saw Dany leaning on the wall crying. "What happened is Dwayne ok, what's going on?" Both Ata and Rocky were in panic. "Dwayne's heart stop and he stop breathing and I don't know what they're doing. God please don't let him die." Dany's crying was preventing her from breathing properly. "No! This isn't happening you can't do this to me; don't take my only child from me." Ata was trying to get into the room but Rocky held her back.  
  
"Let me go, I have to help him, Dwayne needs me I can't let him die." Ata was hysterical and out of control.  
  
"Ata stop it, let the doctors do their job and …" Rocky's voice trailed off and he broke into tears. He could no longer be a stoic he needed to cry other wise his heart would burst. Seeing her husband cry for the first time since the day Dwayne was born brought Ata back to reality. She and Rocky held each other and sobbed until the door opened and a nurse rushed out and right behind her were the doctors pushing Dwayne's bed out. His face was gray his eyes were slightly open but it was clear that he was unconscious. Dany, Ata, and Rocky did not move they were too shocked to speak.  
  
A nurse brought the trio's concentration back to the situation at hand. "Mr. Johnson is bleeding in his chest so we're taking him to surgery to drain the blood, find the hole, and repair it. He is going to need blood are any of you possible blood donors?"  
  
"Dwayne and I have the same blood type." Rocky didn't hesitate for a second knowing that his son was depending on him.  
  
"Great, come with me please." With that Rocky quickly walked away with the nurse.  
  
Ata and Dany sat in complete silence neither knowing what to say to comfort the other. It wasn't long before Dany starting feeling nauseous and had to run to bathroom. Ata followed closely behind her to make sure she was ok.  
  
"It's normal for you to get sick in a stressful situation like this."  
  
Dany smiled to her self realizing that her mother-in-law didn't know what was going on. "Ata I'm not sick because of stress. I'm sick because you're going to be a grandmother." "You're pregnant?" Ata almost fainted when what Dany said really registered to her. The two hugged and cried tears of joy. However the joy was short lived when they both remembered Dwayne.  
  
"I can only imagine how happy Dwayne was when he found out."  
  
"He doesn't know yet, I didn't get a chance tell him before the accident." Dany looked at the floor and frowned.  
  
Rocky sat on the table and tried to relax as the nurse injected him. The room reminded him of years passed when he would take Dwayne to the hospital for his shots. Dwayne would always try to put on his brave face which faded as soon as saw the needle, he would cry and scream for someone to help him. Now Dwayne really needed help and Rocky was ready willing and able to do just that.  
  
Dany and Ata sat in the waiting room thinking of the past, present, and things to come. Dany thought about how exciting it was for her, rushing home from work knowing Dwayne was there waiting for her and how he always tried to surprise her with something romantic. There was one particular day that she came home and found a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom and continued on into the bathroom where there were 4 dozen white long stem roses by the Jacuzzi. There was also and note saying "LET THE FOREPLAY BEGIN". She smiled and slowly turned around to see Dwayne standing before her wearing nothing but one of his sexiest smiles. Without saying a word he slowly undressed her caressing every inch of her body as he worked his way down. As they stepped into the water she trembled at his touched, they both were steaming hot, and the bubbles were hitting the right spots "All I wanna do right now is love you, so let the foreplay begin." Dwayne whispered so softly into her ear it sent chills down her spine.  
  
He planned an evening of pampering for her, 3 hours of bathing, hair washing, feeding and to top it all off he gave the most intense and deep full body massage ever. Dany wanted Dwayne so badly she could almost taste him.  
  
"Make love to me Dwayne." She whispered with pure lust in her eyes.  
  
"Not yet I want this to last forever." He whispered back he loved teasing because it made sex so much more enjoyable for both of them. When he could hold out no longer he lowered his body and blanket hers in warmth. Her heart hammered in her chest as he nibbled and tugged on her earlobe. Shivers ran down her back as he bathed her neck in adoring kisses. Slowly and very seductively they united as one and playing out hours of built up sexual tension.  
  
Dwayne wrapped his arms around his wife protectively as he felt her drift off to sleep. He cuddled up to her as his heart swelled with pride. 


	9. Ch 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Rocky walked into the room it brought Dany's attention back to reality.  
  
"How'd it go?" Dany quickly asked.  
  
"Everything went great, didn't feel a thing." Rocky replied with a half hearted smile.  
  
"Now we just have to wait and pray that the surgery is successful." Ata said  
  
The three sat in the waiting room thinking of different things that shared one common base, Dwayne.  
  
"Rocky, Dany's pregnant." Ata said interrupting their thinking process.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Rocky turned to Dany with the biggest smile on his face as Dany nodded her head. "So how far along are you?"  
  
"It's been six weeks but it feels like year." Dany laughed nervously.  
  
"I bet Dwayne hoping for a boy, right?"  
  
"Well Dwayne doesn't know yet. I did get a chance to tell him." Dany started crying.  
  
"Don't worry about it, as soon as he feels better you two will be celebrating together." Rocky was hoping that speaking positively would put everyone's minds at ease including his own.  
  
For the next three and a half hours Rocky, Ata, and Dany sat in the waiting room wishing, hoping, and praying for Dwayne. At 11:00am the doctor came in to talk to them.  
  
"Mr. Johnson did very well I am very pleased with the outcome of the surgery. I am positive he is going to be up and about in the next couple of days. When we were through with the operation he woke up and said that he wanted to go home. However, we can not allow that so we have to sediate him for the rest of the day. Tomorrow he should be alert and talking and we will take it from there."  
  
"Can we go and see him?" Dany asked with teary eyes.  
  
"Yes you may go and see him now."  
  
Dwayne looked the same as he did the first time they saw him, but some how they were comforted by the fact that he was talking earlier. They knew he was going to be ok and there was nothing to cry about. Rocky, Ata, and Dany sat by Dwayne's side all day, when visiting hours were over they went home. Dany spent the night with her in-laws because she didn't want to sleep alone in the bed that she and Dwayne had been sharing.  
  
While getting ready for bed Dany was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Ata said softly.  
  
"It's ok come in."  
  
"I am so happy that I'm going to be a grandmother, it's something I've been dreaming about for a long time. I've been saving these for 28 years." Ata handed Dany a plastic bag that contained two white knitted baby boots and a picture Peter Maivia holding baby Dwayne wearing those boots. "My mother knitted these boots when I told her I was pregnant. She gave them to me for her grand child and now I'm giving them to you for my grandchild."  
  
"Ata, thank you so much I really appreciate …" Dany broke into tears and so did Ata. They both sat on the bed and cried together for a minute before Ata left to go to bed.  
  
The next morning the phone rang and Rocky answered it.  
  
"Good morning I'm calling from Jackson Memorial Hospital I wanted to let you know that Mr. Dwayne Johnson is awake and responsive and we would like for you to come down as soon as possible." 


	10. Ch 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Dwayne was resting uncomfortably in his room he wanted to go home but the nurse had already told him numerous times that he had to stay until he was 100%. He had tried his best to charm her into letting him get out of bed but she refused even though she was falling in love with everything about him, his voice, smile, and of course that body of his. She was anxiously waiting for the chance to give him his sponge bath. She knew he didn't share the same feelings but it was a fantasy of hers.  
  
"Ms. if you could just tell the doctor that I'm fine and that I should be home and …"  
  
"Mr. Johnson I told you already that you need to rest and you can go home in a couple of days if you keep on improving the way that you've been doing." The nurse gave him the most flirtatious smile she had.  
  
Dwayne's thoughts were not on the nurse but on Dany. He knew she was worried and he wanted to hold her and let her know that he was ok. Dwayne thought about seeing Dany and his parents until he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dany walked down the hallway toward Dwayne's room she had to restrain herself from running through the hospital. Finally she was at the door and her other half was on the other side. With Ata and Rocky behind her Dany entered the room to find Dwayne asleep he still had bruises on his face but had gotten his color back and his lips as pink and kissable as they used to be.  
  
"Dwayne, wake up Mom's here." Dany and Ata began crying when they finally saw those brown eyes they missed so much. Rocky had a huge smile on his face but said nothing; he was being his usual quiet self.  
  
"How are you doing sweetie?" Ata whispered running her fingers through his hair. "Ok I guess" he said in a weak voice.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare for a minute."  
  
"I heard you been giving the nurses a hard time." Rocky interrupted.  
  
Dwayne just smiled and looked away. He could see Dany standing behind Ata but she made no effort to get closer to him.  
  
"Puskins, are you ok?" Dwayne said softly. Dany turned to Dwayne to reveal that she was crying.  
  
"Baby, I'm scared, I'm really scared of losing you." Dany cried while inching closer to the bed.  
  
"It's ok; I promise you that I'll be here for you always." The couple locked in an embrace that was not soon to be broken.  
  
"Mom and Dad could you leave us alone a minute please?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." With that Ata and Rocky left the room.  
  
"Are you ok; I mean your not too upset are you?" Dwayne said in a weak voice.  
  
"I'm doing well considering the circumstances I'm just a little nauseous." Dany looked away.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Baby, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you this and I feel that I've waited long enough. Dwayne, you're going to be a daddy."  
  
Dwayne didn't say a word he just sat there and pondered the situation. Then he mustered up all of his strength to give her a wide smile.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"I'm, I mean we're six weeks along." Dwayne reached out and gently rubbed Dany's stomach.  
  
"I'm going to be a father?" Dwayne started to cry which made Dany cry, so the two of them just held each other like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Dwayne was released from the hospital two weeks later. He had made an almost total recovery however he had months of therapy ahead of him. He made a vow to himself to start a new beginning, that from here on in he was going to spend more time a home. He would demand less house show appearances and his out of ring work would be cut down. As devoted as he is to his fans he felt that he owed it to Dany and their baby to be around more. 


End file.
